sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gem Homeworld (Canon)
The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld is the home planet of the Gem race. It was first mentioned in "Mirror Gem". Description In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is in a separate galaxy (not the same Milky Way Galaxy that Earth is in). Little is known about the Gem Homeworld, including its exact history culture and society, although it is known that Homeworld is a matriarchal society ruled by the Great Diamond Authority. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy, which maintains a large empire of colony worlds, and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great"; once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergarten and then terraformed. A strict caste system based on gemstone predetermines every Gem's role within society, and deviation from social norms is harshly punished, such as when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire, Ruby was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Homeworld is highly technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years prior to the beginning of Steven Universe and according to Lapis Lazuli has become even more advanced since the rebellion to the point of being unrecognizable to when Lapis left, now possessing technology such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit ancient Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers archaic. Homeworld's imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they're possibly a warlike society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply don't care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the rebellion. History "Mirror Gem"/"Ocean Gem" Lapis Lazuli desired to return "home", referring to the Gem Homeworld. It can be seen that the Gem Homeworld is within great distance from Earth and that Lapis Lazuli leaves Earth and travels in the direction of these stars to the Gem Homeworld. The stars are similar to a drawing, or map in the Galaxy Warp. "Space Race" Pearl mentions that the Galaxy Warp served as a method of transport to Homeworld, via the now inactive Homeworld Warp. "Warp Tour" The Gem Homeworld is mentioned by name, and Peridot warps to Earth from there. Homeworld's Warp Pad is repaired by Flask Robonoids in order for Peridot to perform a maintenance check. Upon her departure, Garnet destroys the Warp Pad with her gauntlets, once again preventing travel to and from Homeworld. "On the Run" Amethyst reveals that Homeworld Gems created other Gems in a facility known as the Kindergarten. Amethyst, among many other Gems, is one of these creations. "The Message" Lapis Lazuli states that Homeworld is much more advanced, and she doesn't understand any of it. She contacted the Gems with technology that could communicate with the Wailing Stone, but only with help from Greg. "The Return"/"Jail Break" The Gem Warship, transporting Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli, was dispatched to Earth from Homeworld. It was to return to Homeworld before it crashed back on the Earth. "Friend Ship" An Ancient Gem Colony Ship is visited by the Crystal Gems. Such ships were the fastest way to travel between Earth and Homeworld before the building of the Warp Pads. "Catch and Release" Peridot had attempted to repair the Homeworld Warp again, successfully collecting all the pieces of the Warp Pad. Unfortunately, without her Flask Robonoids, she was unable to repair it completely. "When It Rains" Peridot reveals that it doesn't rain on the Gem Homeworld. According to her, Homeworld saw the Earth as unneeded and decided to use it for experimentation, apparently several centuries ago. One such experiment is the Cluster, composed of millions of Gem Shards. It is currently incubating in the Earth's core, but when it emerges, it will be big enough to destroy the planet. The only way to survive would be to destroy the Cluster before it hatches or to get off the planet. "Back to the Barn" Peridot mentions Homeworld while she explains that Pearls are servants on Homeworld. "The Answer" Garnet mentions that Homeworld sent diplomats to Earth, and it is revealed that there is another authority figure called Blue Diamond. "Log Date 7 15 2" Garnet points out Homeworld in the night sky, and reveals that it is in another galaxy of its own, instead of the Milky Way. Caste System Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their own privileges and predetermined purposes. Any Gem who deviates from their role would be considered defective. Because there are so many of one type of Gem, the Homeworld Gems — with the exception of the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via numbers. So far the known castes are: Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste. Described by Peridot as "someone's shiny toy", Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve, and be submissive and obedient. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot's comments that the idea of a Peridot owning a Pearl being a ridiculous notion. Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose, however, they are also designed to resemble their owners in color and in some physical traits, (as seen from Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's Pearls). Quartzes Quartzes are the soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, Quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper are both quartz that fit this description. Amethyst is also a Quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long". Some Quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than Rubies. Rubies Rubies are another type of soldier caste. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and body guards for high-ranking Gems. Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they're higher than Pearls (but not high enough to own a Pearl of their own). Fusions Fusions are weapons in the caste. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot reactions towards Garnet). To a further extent, fusions between Gems of different varieties is considered even more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats in "The Answer" referred to Garnet as "disgusting" and "unheard of". Diamonds Diamonds are the highest caste, similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of gem society. All Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the Diamonds, seeing as Peridot completely adores Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to each be categorized under their respective Diamonds, as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. They are also of a massive size, towering over the other types of Gems seen, even some fusions. Technology Over the past 5,000 years, the Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology unfamiliar to the earthbound Crystal Gems. However, even 5,000 years prior, Gem technology was already considerably high-tech, already having invented things like space travel and holographic projection. * Gem Destabilizer weapons. * Limb Enhancers. * Robonoids such as Flask Robonoids and Plug Robonoids. * Advanced warships equipped with powerful beam weapons, destabilizer containment fields and escape pods. * Red Eye. Punishment There appears to be many forms of punishment on Homeworld. * Execution - Rose Quartz stated to Pearl that losing the war over Earth would earn them an execution by Homeworld. This involves the shattering of their Gemstones, eliminating the core of the Gems' being and the Gems themselves. Blue Diamond also planned on smashing Ruby's Gem for fusing with a member of her court (Sapphire). * Harvesting - May involve Gems being imprisoned in bubbles indefinitely. Peridot incorrectly assumed that would happen to her when she saw the Gem Bubbles in the Burning Room. * Forced Fusion - As theorized by Garnet, the Gem Mutants were created as punishment to the fallen Crystal Gems for siding with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems. Inhabitants * Gems * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond (assumed) Former * Pearl * Garnet (Ruby/Sapphire) * Rose Quartz * Lapis Lazuli * Jasper * Peridot Trivia * Homeworld invaded Earth and established Kindergarten about 6,000 years prior"Marble Madness" to the events of the show, but was driven off by the Crystal Gems' war of rebellion 5,000 years ago. Based on the numbers given, they occupied Earth for at least a thousand years. * It is unknown if the planet has an actual name, as up to this point it has only been referred to as "Homeworld". * Pearl said that Earth was not a Gem-controlled planet, possibly inferring that some planets are under Gem occupation. ** Later, in "Cry for Help", Peridot states that Earth is a part of the "Crystal System", suggesting that the Homeworld has incorporated its colonized worlds into a larger territorial body, as well as has categories for star and solar systems. *** Interestingly, "Crystal Systems" are the classifications of gemstone structures, of which there are seven, each having characteristic shapes. The systems differ in terms of the angles between faces and in number of edges of equal length on each face. ** In "It Could've Been Great" Peridot revealed that Homeworld is an empirical society, with several planets under their control. * It's implied by Garnet in her verse of the extended theme that living as a fusion on Homeworld may be a practice that's looked down upon, which could be the reason why she would side with the Crystal Gems in the Rebellion. ** This is supported by Jasper's comments upon Garnet during both "The Return" and "Jail Break". ** This is also supported by how the members of Blue Diamond's court reacted to Ruby and Sapphire fusing for the first time in "The Answer". ** Peridot also supported this theory by calling Garnet a "filthy war machine", implying that fusions on Homeworld are primarily used for war. * It's revealed in "When It Rains" that it doesn't rain on Homeworld, since Peridot was not familiar with the phenomenon. * Peridot reveals in "Back to the Barn" that Homeworld is a caste society. * A Peridot with a Pearl servant is apparently an unheard of thing on Homeworld, since pearls are considered a luxury for higher classes like the Diamonds, as seen in "The Answer". * Peridot's lack of knowledge on the wheel hints that Homeworld's advancement has reached far enough that the wheel has become technologically obsolete and has passed out of use and general knowledge. * In "Too Far", Peridot is unfamiliar with the 24-hour terrestrial day and refers to it as a "rotation". However, she is familiar with the concepts of years, centuries and eras. The exact specifics of Homeworld chronology remain unclear. * Gems refer to their designated Diamonds as "My Diamond". * As seen in "Message Received", Gems salute their Diamonds by crossing their arms and forming a diamond with their hands. ** Also shown in the same episode, Homeworld Gems distinguish themselves from others of their via codes based around Facet and Cut. For instance, Peridot is identified as "Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG." * In "Log Date 7 15 2", it is shown that Homeworld's galaxy can be seen with the naked eye from Earth. Category:Locations Category:Locations Populated by Gems Category:Homeworld Category:Planets